A Thousand Miles
by Rinon Toros
Summary: Thomas/Fiona songfic. It's probably really, really bad. n.n Ah, well.. can't win 'em all, right?


Title: A Thousand Miles.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Pairing: Thomas/Fiona.  
  
Notes: I intended to post this last night, but another idea struck me. XD Mwahaha, cuutee L/N should be coming very, very soon. AND. If this is kinda depressing, dismiss it. This weekend, I'm posting up this thing I've been working on. Pro-Thomas/Fiona-ness. BWAHAHAHA! :D:D  
  
Originally, this was going to be an angst thing. Don't ask me how the hell it took such a turn; I don't know. n.n Personally, I don't care to know. I like the way this turned out. :/ Thomas deserves a break! The song is, of course, a Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. You couldn't imagine how many times I had to listen to this song before I was inspired to write more to this.  
  
:P Really, really OOC Fiona. I think. X.x;;  
  
Spoilers for that episode, um, #43 – The Emperor's Holiday. Sorta.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Making my way down town  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
- - - - -  
  
She wrung her hands anxiously, casting a nervous glance here and there. Moments before, she had been separated from her partner and the quirky organoid. She couldn't find them and, much to her fear, they could not find her.  
  
Alone upon a crowded street in an unfamiliar town wasn't the best idea, when the enemies ran rampant about the continent. Especially when they harbored objects, which could very well bring about the end of numerous lives.  
  
As if that made me feel any better, She chided silently and narrowed her eyes in a feeble attempt to see over the crowd, to spot the duo. Nonetheless, the thought had caused her to clasp both hands together so tightly that the forced white clashed sickeningly with the typical pale of her skin.  
  
The crowd abruptly surged around her. She looked down at her hands briefly and heaved a shaky sigh. Never before had she been literally lost. Someone was always there, watching her, whether it was Ban himself, or Zeek, or Irvine, or Moonbay..  
  
She let out another shaky sigh and slowly pushed her way through the crowd, to stand within a less crowded area. There was no point in standing in the middle of them all. She could be crushed, or otherwise hurt, or made into an elaborate part of some crazed scheme.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
- - - - -  
  
Why couldn't he just stay in one place?  
  
Nooo! Not him. Not the hero! The hero had to gallivant around and make a complete mockery out of the force! The hero had to put other people's precious cargo in danger constantly, too. Because he's a hero. And everyone knows that hero's are allowed to do what they please!  
  
Thomas was, not very surprisingly, grumbling to himself as he urged himself up onto his tiptoes. Earlier, another report had been sent to him. Yet another about the ruins, hinting that, quite possibly, the Organoid owners were in the vicinity. And, quite possibly, he could find himself in an distasteful position, possibly with the upper half of his Dibison destroyed.  
  
He humph'ed and fingered momentarily at the earpiece he so proudly wore. Gentle, comforting crackling normally came from it, but not now. Ever since he had stepped foot within the protective walls of the quaint town, the connection had been severed. He couldn't even yell at the artificial intelligence – not that he would want to, of course!  
  
He, rather carefully, dodged a number of oncoming people, who all yelled a number of rude things in his direction. He shot them an equally rude look and moved about a tightly packed crowd of women to settle in a less full area, beside a fruit stand. Going into a crowd in the direction opposite of the mainstream was dangerous!  
  
With a hand shading his eyes, he was peering over the surging crowd, attempting to find the brown haired fruit fiend, or possibly the –  
  
"What's she doing, standing there?" He squinted and tipped forward in the direction where he spotted, yes, Fiona, across the body of people and somewhat ahead of him.  
  
Was it even her? Blonde hair wasn't an uncommon thing in this specific town. Just about every female, and every male, had it. Whoever it was shifted her weight from one foot to the other, lifting her gaze to look over the crowd curiously. A brow immediately quirked and he removed the hand from his forehead, canting his head in confusion. It was her! And she lacked Ban! And – And – And she was alone!  
  
He noticed, with much annoyance and incredulity, that she was also looking rather – out of all the emotions within the bright, dense rainbow – frightened!  
  
"Hero's." He muttered to himself in annoyance.  
  
- - - - -  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you.. tonight  
  
- - - - -  
  
She was good with people, yes. She particularly enjoyed their company, yes. Though, being alone amidst them was unnerving!  
  
She watched the crowd pass her by, brows knit together tightly, a frown almost screaming to be shown. She kept a smile up, nonetheless. Why worry anyone? It wasn't as though she couldn't protect herself – No. Nix that.  
  
Worrying someone would equal questioning. She didn't want to be questioned, as it would make her look stupid. She didn't want to look stupid in the eyes of a stranger. Not ever! Asking could also be very, very bad. What if she were to ask the wrong person – say, a henchman? Though, asking a question could very well lead her right to Ban, in a blink of the eye. Though, then again, after seeing Rudolf kidnapped so many times, so very easily, she was quick to question this thought, as well.  
  
So. She just stood still, watching the crowd thoughtfully.  
  
Didn't he pass by already? She blinked and followed a pack of people who she could have sworn she saw just a few minutes ago. And her, as well?  
  
A child within the pack of people paused, pointed at her and stuck her tongue out obnoxiously. She frowned and turned her head in the opposite direction, both hurt and distasteful. Children were normally so – sweet. The child giggled, turned and ran about on his way.  
  
She exhaled gently through her nose and focused upon the ground. Thomas had an uncanny, though nonetheless gracious, sense of being able to know where she was, whether he had hints to this location or no. Maybe he would come and 'rescue' her.  
  
Wait. Wait. Wait, her mind chanted, and she obliged.  
  
- - - - -  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever think of me  
  
- - - - -  
  
He considered pushing through the crowd the moment the snobby child even dare to cast a crude look in the direction of what he thought to be perfection.  
  
He considered informing that child just who that woman was, just who he was, just to see the reaction. Just to see the look upon the parents' faces, when they realized how horribly mannered their child was.  
  
Though, he thought against it. It may have hurt her feelings, but it would be rude of him to jump in and yell at a child, of all things. So, he just did it inwardly, manifesting up a bitter rant to mentally send towards the child.  
  
He waited a number of moments. Maybe Ban would join up with her, but.. by the look she carried, it didn't seem like he would. She looked – let down, almost. Fearful, let down and, he thought, musingly, like a lost child. What irony.  
  
He waited even more, tentative to even breathe, overwhelmed with what he thought he could ignore since that day, but – no.  
  
Let's move, Thomas! His conscious stated cheerfully, his mental-self pumping an arm into the air once to emphasize its statement. He grinned to himself and, as his mind had decided, he began forward.  
  
- - - - -  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in  
  
Your precious memory  
  
- - - - -  
  
She didn't expect the man running the booth behind her to tap her upon the shoulder and grin, extending a handful of what she supposed could be considered fresh fruit out toward her.  
  
"Would ya like s'fruit?" The grin broadened, revealing a mouthful of absolutely no teeth. She resisted the urge to, both, laugh out loud and run away in mock, amused fright. Being nervous made her act awkward.  
  
"No, thank you." She smiled politely and, upon nodding dismissively at him, she turned back toward the crowd. Still, not a metallic head, nor a loud brunette to be found. She sighed gently and unclasped her hands momentarily, folding them behind her back and relacing her fingers together afterward.  
  
The man tapped yet again and pushed the fruit into her face when she turned about.  
  
"Fruit?" He pressed, eyes narrowed in some strange display of curiosity.  
  
"No." She smiled tightly, forcedly, and stepped back once, before turning her back upon him. The slight distance was good, though the man didn't appear to be taking 'no,' for an answer. He stepped around his booth, fruit still in hand, and got in her way once more. And, being nearly three times the size of her in density, and possibly a foot taller in height, she really didn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
"No? Why no?"  
  
"I don't need it, sir." She shook her head and, this time, stepped back once. He followed, canting his head and still offering. She was overwhelmed with the urge to cry suddenly. First lost and now being insistently pestered by some old man! What a horrible day.  
  
"No? Fruit mandatory." He emphasized the word 'mandatory' and, still, offered. At least, until a hand was placed upon his shoulder and, despite his largeness, he was forced back a few feet, looking disgruntled and annoyed by the interruption.  
  
"Excuse me." Out of the blue, Fiona supposed, Thomas stepped in, and the man backed away, apparently recognizing the face. "Are you having problems, Miss Fiona?"  
  
"No." She smiled, relived as she watched the older man with the fruit sneer at the both of them and retreat back to his booth. "Not any longer."  
  
- - - - -  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by, oh  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you.. tonight  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Are you here with Ban?" He inquired curiously, without a bite of malice, or even a sliver of rivalry. Just a question. He could throttle the younger boy either way, for leaving her alone.  
  
"I was." She nodded and sidestepped to keep from running into a man carting cakes upon a long, thin platter. She nearly stumbled him into the process, nearly falling back a few steps as well, if it weren't for the fact that he was quick to, rather tenderly, help her upright. "Thank you. Um – we were separated and I think he, or I, got lost in the crowd."  
  
"Oh." He nodded, keeping a small step behind her for the sake of her own safety. He folded his arms behind his back and frowned mildly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." She reassured with a smile in his direction, though her heart seemed elsewhere. Briefly, she attempted to look over the heads of the crowd, trying to seek out Ban, though to no avail. Being short normally had its pros, but now, it was definitely all cons. "I'm worried about – Wait," She paused and actually took the time to completely stop. He followed in suit, so he wouldn't run into her. She braved to poke a finger toward his chest gently. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had other things to deal with," He laughed nervously; amazed at how the crowd actually parted now, so they wouldn't run into the duo. "Missions and the like."  
  
Miss me? His brain taunted in the direction of the younger girl. She pursed her lips; he had never seen her act like this before.  
  
"Well," She turned, preparing to walk once more. "It's really – nice to see you again, Thomas."  
  
- - - - -  
  
And I, I don't wanna let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
  
I, I've fallen..  
  
- - - - -  
  
Wait – WHAT? His mind wailed as he remained still, watching after her. Had she said, had she meant – nah. It was all in good nature. Fiona was a sweet, naïve woman. It was in her blood to be nice to people – or something.  
  
He shook his head and followed after her.  
  
"We've been dealing with people who've been raiding ruins." She supplied for the sake of conversation. While the buzz of life was an intriguing sound, she much preferred to speak. "Cohorts of the Organoid owners."  
  
"They've been –" What was he supposed to say? He hadn't been on missions, as he had stated. A few days – weeks – of a 'break' had gone into action and he had found himself at home, lazing around and contemplating. Maybe that was a mission of sorts. After all, he was sorting out an important part of his life – sort of. She looked back at him, still smiling, looking as though she knew a secret he didn't and, possibly, wouldn't. He blushed. "S-sending me off to the – the bases on the outskirts of the continent."  
  
"Oh." She was beaming now as she turned around to face the area ahead of her once more. They were nearing an area, which was sparse, lacking the typical crowd. Possibly the original entrance or exit way.  
  
The tables and chairs, which were scattered about, contradicted this. Few people sat and rested, possibly ate, possibly drank. A makeshift lunch- area.  
  
She looked delighted at the concept of this, while he simply dismissed it. She was hungry! She hadn't eaten since this morning, possibly earlier. They had set off excessively early just to get into town before the crowd, though, much to Ban's distaste the crowd had arrived before them. Ban whined an awful lot after that..  
  
She smiled widely at the thought and turned about in midstep, offering a hand. "Shall we?"  
  
Stooop it, Thomas, The voice in the back of his head waved the red flags furiously. She's just acting weird! Remember? Fiona = No-no!  
  
But –  
  
'No-no,' indeed. He couldn't help himself, though. He smiled and hesitantly took the proffered hand, allowing himself to be pulled along to an empty table.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Making my way down town  
  
Waking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
- - - - -  
  
She might have been hungry, though she didn't eat. He was confused at this action, though sat in absolute rapture, nonetheless. He had never seen her talk so much!  
  
"– Zoid Eve." She was saying, prodding gently with a fork at a large, chocolate chip cookie. Why she was doing that was beyond him. Cute as it may have been, it was – confusing. "Ban didn't even know me, but he offered to help. He's been helping ever since."  
  
"Mm. I can't say anything in compensation; I've had a very – hm, I wouldn't say pampered, though it isn't as tragic as your own." He nodded and took his own cookie, quite awkwardly snapping off a small piece of it. He popped it into his mouth and thoughtfully chewed. He felt strange eating in front of her. Doing anything in front of her, at that. Especially when she was actually watching. "All I can do is apologize."  
  
"No need." She, as though finally realizing what to do with the cookie after his action, took it into her hands and nibbled at the edges childishly. She pulled it away momentarily to speak, "Life has been wonderful. I've met so many people and most of which I'm very thankful for."  
  
"What do you intend to do when you find this Zoid Eve?" He, once again, ate a bit more of the cookie, not realizing what he had said until it had definitely been registered. He hastily put the cookie upon his tissue and pushed it away, as though rejecting a potential response. "You – You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."  
  
She paused as well, nibbling at the cookie thoughtfully still. What would she do? All she could think of was finding and remembering. Not anything else. She smiled, swallowed and placed the cookie down upon the tissue. "I haven't considered that yet. I was hoping to remember my past, really."  
  
"But you've already accomplished that." He nodded and – found himself sighing. He could hold a typical conversation with her, but when it came to anything else, he completely blew it out of proportion. "I'm sorry. I'm just.. curious."  
  
"It's okay, you've got every right to know." She reassured, her tone easy and joyous, and took a large bite out of the cookie. She looked curiously between his cookie and him for a moment, and smiled sheepishly. "Mm, these are good. Do you mind –"  
  
"No," He grinned and pushed the cookie further forward. "Feel free."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
- - - - -  
  
"D'ya see her, Zeek?" Ban was jumping about, waving his arms wildly as he attempted to spot his friend. She was nowhere in sight! How could he possibly loose her? He had been by her side one moment and then – poof. The next, he found himself surrounded in people and lacking a teammate. Good job, Ban, His mind huffed. Real good job.  
  
The Organoid rumbled gently in response, signaling 'no' by shaking its head. Zeek appeared to be disused by the fact that the one he shared a rather different bond with was out of sight, out of mental reach, as well. He couldn't even feel her presence in the area, but that was possibly because there were so many people around.  
  
Zeek snorted and shook his head from side to side once more, stating a bitter, vindictive 'Thanks a lot, humans!' He was momentarily amused by the fact that they backed away from him in fear of being hit.  
  
"Keep looking! I'm gonna check over here." Ban frowned and patted the Organoid upon the back, before turning and moving a bit into the crowd. Zeek rumbled still, rhythmically grasping and ungrasping his fingers as he searched.  
  
- - - - -  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you..  
  
- - - - -  
  
Cookies in hand, joyous smile upon her face, Fiona walked alongside the Lieutenant once more, this time dedicating her attention to looking for the brunette.  
  
"You came with the Liger?" He was, once more, a step behind her for the sake of keeping anyone from running into her directly. His arms were folded behind his back and he seemed perfectly fine with watching her move – even if the majority of these movements were to lift an arm and nibble carefully at the edges of her cookie, or his.  
  
"Yes." She nodded and paused for a brief moment, having thought she had seen Ban, or Zeek. Just a townsperson with brown hair, standing beside an extremely short, circular light post. She wrinkled her nose in temporary annoyance before continuing on their way. "We stopped – oh – just outside of the northern entrance."  
  
"We should wait there, then." He resisted the urge to leap at her, to hug her – to do anything but keep at walking, holding up a conversation with her. "He probably is there already, waiting."  
  
"I hope he's not worried." She frowned and – almost immediately brightened afterward. "I'm sure he'll be glad to know you found me first!"  
  
Glad? His mind laughed, rolling about in a fit of distressed hysteria. He and Ban were rivals, not buddies who could deal with something as small as a girl who just happened to be the object of both of their affections!  
  
She clasped a hand over his, shaking him violently from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh–?" He blinked and looked down at the jointed hands. The frown swiftly turned to a disarming smile and she tugged at his hand, nodding her head in the area ahead of her.  
  
"I think I found him!" She led him once more, heading in the direction she supposed Ban would be waiting within. If Ban was there, Thomas was amazed. How a girl who was nearly a foot and a half shorter than him had spotted the boy before hand was – strangely, amazing.  
  
But, then again, he was concentrating on her. Willing the fruit fiend to jump into his Liger and gallop into the distance. Hell, if Ban were to get lost in a papaya orchard for just one day, he would be happy!  
  
He sighed at his lack of luck, subconsciously curling his fingers around her pale, cold hand and followed after.  
  
- - - - -  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you..  
  
If I could just hold you.. tonight  
  
- - - - -  
  
She was waving from the inside of the cockpit and Ban probably would have been too, if it weren't for the fact that he was far too focused on the controls to even look up. He half-heartedly waved in return, though his smile was completely genuine.  
  
Ban looked up momentarily and, through the over-com, he spoke clearly and thoughtfully, "You're comin', right?" He paused, nibbling at his bottom lip, though he gave no time for a response, "Well, either way, next stop is two towns over, 'cause the ruin is just to the North East of the upcoming colony. If we stop there, getting to the ruin by foot will be as easy as – mm – pie!"  
  
"Alright." Thomas confirmed with a nod and sent a little mock salute-wave in the direction of Ban. The younger male returned it, flashed a toothy grin and returned to playing with the controls. Had the genius suddenly forgotten how to pilot, perhaps?  
  
It didn't matter.  
  
Thomas turned swiftly upon his heel and prepared to dodge back into the crowd again. At least, until something that felt reminiscent to a dislodged leaf smacking him in the back of the head. A rather large leaf.  
  
While normally, this would go dismissed, he couldn't help but turn around. The concept of, possibly, seeing her again, even if Ban was in the way, was too tempting. The canopy was cracked open just enough for Fiona's hand to slip through and it was – her hand dangled momentarily before she pulled it back in, narrowly avoiding having it snipped clear off her arm. Ban flailed around, wailing about something or another.  
  
At his feet was a tissue, folded carefully into a wedge, a sloppy 'Thomas' scrawled across it. He blinked and looked toward the Liger. Ban had kicked it into action and was readying to leave. Fiona was still smiling, still waving, though she briefly stopped to indicate toward the tissue.  
  
'Mary-Ann told me,' was scrawled across the center of it. He eyed the lettering warily. The Future Empress could have told her anything – He paused in mid thought at what was scribbled below it. She had horrible hand writing, probably because she was rushing, probably because she had no flat area to press down upon, but..  
  
It sure as hell looked like – like..  
  
His brows knit together in confusion and he looked up in time to see the Liger jump forward. A cloud of dust rose up behind it, wafting in front of him and dissipating into the breeze within moments.  
  
Like.. 'I love you.'  
  
( A/N: good? Bad? Tell me! x_x ) 


End file.
